A Wish
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Hiding from Dudley, Harry is relieve but hungry unable to eat his lunch. Hungry and feeling alone, he wishes for a friend. To his surprise a small raven boy with green eyes appears with a mischievous smile.


**I decide to do another Loki and Harry but this time as kids.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belongs to J.K Rowling. Thor and characters belongs to Marvel.**

Warning: Au, ooc, Kid Loki, Kid Harry

A Wish

Summary: Hiding from Dudley, Harry is relieve but hungry unable to eat his lunch. Hungry and feeling alone, he wishes for a friend. To his surprise a small raven boy with green eyes appears with a mischievous smile.

* * *

'Keep running,' is the only mantra in eight year old Harry potter's mind. He moves faster hearing the voice of his cousin and his friends. Fear becoming stronger he dives behind a nearby bush making sure he's completely hidden.

He struggles to control his breathing and getting his heart to stop racing in his chest. He closes his eyes fighting the tears already formed. All he want was to eat his lunch and mind his own business. Instead the other chose to start "Harry Hunting." The joys of school.

As the sounds of feet running by, Harry stiffens holding his breath. Covering his head with his arms, he whispers softly barely audible, "I wish I had a friend…."

 _Crunch._

Harry looks up to the left finding a small raven hair boy around his age eating some type of fruit causing his stomach to growl. The smile mischievous in nature, holds out a hand is a red apple. Harry points a finger to him a little wary. The other boy nods tilting his head.

Harry hesitantly takes the apple. Carefully inspecting it a soft drawl comes from his sudden companion.

"It's not poisoned."

"Huh?"

"The apple. It's not poison." the boy replies matter fact. "So what's your name?"

Harry blinks getting the other to sigh muttering, "Please don't be like that buffoon, Thor."

"Who's Thor?" Harry ask getting the other to look his smile growing.

"My brother. Name's Loki Odinson. What's yours?" Loki chirps.

"Harry….Harry Potter." Harry stammers.

"Interesting," Loki comments tapping his chin. "So want to do a prank?"

A hint of interest sparks inside of Harry. Never had a kid ask him he wants to do something with them. He nods slowly getting a playful evil cackle from Loki making him crack a grin.

"So who was that blob thing waddling?" Loki asks, tapping his fingers together.

"My cousin Dudley," Harry answers softly.

"Oh cheer up my friend! Shall we use a snake and wolf? Or you have a request?" Loki questions small swirls of green aura surrounding his fingers which doesn't go unnoticed by Harry.

Harry ask shyly, "Those are good. Can you make a zombie girl?"

Tilting his head Loki gives a thoughtful look, "Probably as a toy yes."

"That's fine with me," Harry answers, his own mischievous smile forms

"Coming right up!" Loki cackles snapping his fingers bringing three toys before them, a wolf with amber eyes, a dark colored snake with green eyes, and a half-dead girl doll with hazel eyes. "Find those kids!"

The toys nod their heads going off finding Dudley and his friends whom screams in terror. Harry laughs finding it funny while Loki smiles happily. This kid is fun! No one at home likes his pranks. They think them as childish.

"You're the best Loki!" Harry laughs giving his new friend a hug making Loki to blush a little but smiles warmly.

"It's fun!" Loki exclaims happily before frowning feeling a sense of his mother calling for him. "I have to go now…"

"Oh," Harry gazes down at the dirt sadly only to blink when the snake and wolf stuff animals are shoved into his face.

"Keep them as a reminder of this day," Loki answers, pink staining his cheek rather feeling shy suddenly but he didn't want to forget his new friend.

"I will," Harry promises taking them. "Thank you."

"Eh."

The two boys share one last grin before heading off in their separate ways. It be the first time when Harry arrives home holding the toys saying belongs to him. Not caring if there be extra chores due to his defiance.

As for Loki, he settles to ignore his father's ranting of skipping lessons. He want to have some fun. In the end he made a friend. Hoping fills him of maybe one day seeing him.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
